


Yamaguchi the Easter Bunny

by Akaichi801



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bunny Hinata, Bunny King Kageyama, Bunny Yamaguchi, Easter Bunny, Human Tsukishima, Inspired by HOP, M/M, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaichi801/pseuds/Akaichi801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata, the Easter Bunny is Yamaguchi's closest friend. So when Yamaguchi was asked to substitute as the Easter Bunny while Hinata's on his Honeymoon phase with his husband Kageyama, he easily agreed.</p>
<p>Because why not? All he has to do is to deliver candies to the human world... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yamaguchi the Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So first of all, I'm from Philippines. We may celebrate Easter Sunday, and Idk about the others but we don't have Easter Bunnies blah blah blah. So yeah. This is all based on my imagination after watching Hop :D
> 
> Just kindly point out any mistakes if you see any. Thanks :)

...

 

"Why me?!"

Yamaguchi asked his good friend for like, the nth time.

Hinata, the Easter Bunny is Yamaguchi's closest friend. And just a few days ago, he finally got married with Kageyama - Ruler of the Easter Island.

And now, Hinata is asking Yamaguchi a favor - a veeeery big favor. He needs Yamaguchi to substitute for him as the Easter Bunny this coming Easter, which is just two days away.

"You're my good friend Yamaguchi! You're the only one I can trust with this big thing!"

"No. This is exactly what this is. This thing is so massive I can't handle it! And just to remind you, I've never been to the Human world!" Yamaguchi tried to reason out. Hinata couldn't be this dumb to trust him this kind of job. He's bound to fuck up. "Why don't you just ask Noya-senpai? I'm pretty sure he would be more than willing to help you."

"He can't. He's out of the Kingdom to visit his lover." Hinata grasped both Yamaguchi's hands and looked at his eyes with those big sunshine orbs of his. "Please, Tadashi. Just this one. I don't want to leave on Easter either but Kageyama doesn't want to postpone our honeymoon. And this job is a personal thing that I can't just trust other bunnies on this."

Well, fuck. Damn that King Kageyama and his eccentricity. He sighed.

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't marry that selfish man in the first place."

"Now that's.." Hinata sighed and sat down Yamaguchi's bed beside him. He fiddled his thumbs, his voice a soft whisper of affection. "There's nothing I can do about it you know? I love him, and marrying him is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You should have at least checked the schedule of your marriage. Like, months after the Easter. You know what I mean?"

"I know!" Hinata cried. "I'm really sorry. I was on cloud nine when Kageyama asked me to marry him that I seriously forgot about it. It was all my fault." Hinata sniffed.

Yamaguchi sighed. Again. "All I have to do is to deliver the stuffs to the humans right?"

Hinata suddenly beamed, which made Yamaguchi think the name Sun Bunny really suit him. "Yes! Everything is all prepared. All you have to do is to pick and drop the baskets in front of the human's front doors. That's all!"

"Fine."

"Fine?! Fine as in 'Fine you can count on me on this' kind of fine?!?"

"Yes. I'm gonna do it."

Hinata squealed and jumped on Yamaguchi making them both fall on the bed.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank yoooou ~! You're the best Yamaguchi!"

Yamaguchi laughed and slapped Hinata's shoulder playfully. "Yeah yeah."

He just hope he wouldn't fuck up.

...


	2. Tsukishima the Human Ennui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennui: (noun)  
> : a lack of spirit, enthusiasm, or interest
> 
> [ I'm not even sure if I used the word correctly lol ]

...

Saying Tsukishima Kei is bored is an understatement.

He hates holidays.

Holidays mean no work, which means more time to brood in his room (though he wouldn't admit he's brooding of course). He turned his phone off too to avoid unnecessary companies from his frenemies a.k.a Bokuto and Kuroo.

You can say he has it all. The good looks, intelligence, the job that suits him best, and he's also from a good family. However, this also led him to always feel bored. No matter what he do it's like it's not worth doing anymore.

Maybe he should try mountain climbing sometimes? Or sky diving perhaps?

He heaved a heavy breath from his cigarette and exhaled puffs of smoke. He reclined on his seat by the pool. He can't sleep tonight and so he stayed outside with a lit cigarette and a bottle of Brandy. He busied himself by counting the constellations shining brightly in the dark sky. Diamonds also glitters by the surface of the water pool.

It amazes him how those beacon of lights that are light years away from him can illuminate his lonely nights.

He scoffed. Damn this boredom making him sappy.

A lot of people told him that what he needs is a lover who would bring bright colors to his life. But he doesn't need it. Doesn't want it. He's not interested with anyone.

Then what does he want?

Obviously, he doesn't know. He doesn't know what he wants, what he needs.

He put his right arm to his eyes. He's so sure this boredom.. this feeling of _emptiness_ will kill him sooner.

He was snapped away from his deep thoughts when he heard something. He opened his eyes and his brows creased at what he saw.

_What the hell? Is that a spaceship?_

Tsukishima immediately stood up and watched as the _thing_ flying in the sky just about now landed in his lawn. He tiptoed next to the wall of tall bushes that separates the lawn and the pool so he can't be seen. Then he heard something clicked open.

His eyes widened when he saw a small (well, it's bigger than the normal bunnies but still small with its height just about Tsukishima's hip) and cute _bunny_ hopping its way to Tsukishima's front door. Its plump butt wiggling cutely while it's floppy ears swish everywhere as the bunny looked left and right cautiously like sneaking child.

Tsukishima grinned.

This is gonna be interesting.


	3. Welcome to the Easter Island?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this story even interesting? XD

Yamaguchi stared at the stale wall of Hinata's factory garage unbelievingly.

He just parked the car (not literally a car but oh well) he used to deliver goods to the Human World. The car's still in one piece.. he's still in one piece.. all the goods were delivered safely.. and no one caught him sneaking on the human houses.

Which only means one thing.

He did a great fucking job!

He did it! He successfully did his first ever delivery! And that's also his first time going over to the human world to boot! Oh gosh he's so happy!

"Holy shit. Who would have thought I can be a good Easter Bunny?" He asked to himself loudly. He can practically hear Hinata's proud voice saying _'I told you you can do it! I believed in you Tadashi so believe in yourself more.'_

Yamaguchi grinned. "Thanks Hinata."

 

**

 

Tsukishima waited until he's sure that the Easter Bunny's gone before he stepped out of where he was hiding inside the car. He gently closed the door to avoid unnecessary noise. He was disappointed when he looked around the garage and saw nothing worth looking at.. except for the car he just sneakily rode.

He went to the metal door and pulled up but it didn't budge.

Oh fuck. Tsukishima cursed under his breath. Of course that bunny would lock it. He (Tsukishima assumed it was a dude. Easter Bunnies are dudes right?) must be dumb enough to let Tsukishima in the car unnoticed but _apparently_ he's not that dumb to forget to lock the garage doors. Of course.

"Tch."

What now? Should he wait for another bunny to open this fucking doors and catch him? Hell no.

Tsukishima looked around the room while checking his own pockets. He grinned when he saw somewhere in the corner a small but definitely useful pin.

Heh. Joining Bokuto and Kuroo to those crazy nights has its perks after all.

A smug smirk painted his lips when the lock clicked signalling Tsukishima that he successfully opened it. 

He very carefully pulled the doors up, hoping it wouldn't be loud enough to catch anyone's attention. 

But maybe he wasn't that very lucky.

Because he just got half of his body out when he heard someone's (or something?) voice from outside.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Well would you look at that. He was caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this can actually be posted as a one-shot because of the short chapters but I'm having fun giving titles to every part so whatever. And I seemed to update faster this way XD Don't tell me what to do! You're not my boss! Lol. Jk. Xoxo


	4. You shouldn't be here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Every Easter done, Hinata's bunny workers that helped him prepare for the great feast usually go home to their own families to celebrate. Yamaguchi's also thankful to those bunny workers for their help so when Yamaguchi got to the last house on the list earlier, he told them all to just go home before him. Yamaguchi then thought that when they're not here, the factory's really deserted that you would realize how big this building is.

Yamaguchi opened the door to Hinata's office and put the car keys to Hinata's drawer. His eyes caught the photo on top of the desk which made him smile.

It was a photo of Hinata and Kageyama.

Yamaguchi still can't believe that Hinata married their King. They fought and bantered a lot - Hinata was actually the first bunny who was suicidal enough to stand against their King. Luckily, King Kageyama found it adorable and therefore, he declared that Hinata would soon be his Queen. It was really funny how those two danced around each other's feelings.

They suit each other perfectly. Their different personalities compliment with each other and the fondness in their eyes really shows how much they love each other. Yamaguchi is happy for his best friend.

He wonders when would he find something like that too.

A love so strong you wouldn't be able to deny no matter how hard you try. He wonders if it's really possible to have such intense emotions just for someone. How would it feel?

A small laugh left his throat at the thought. Damn Hinata and his love life making Yamaguchi start to think about his own. He have his own fair share of suitors and lovers before but it never last long. He never felt those things Hinata told him about love.

Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Being in love is his least priority right now.

He closed the office door and made sure he locked it. Easter Island is known as having Zero Crime Rate ever since Kageyama reigned in the Kingdom but there's nothing wrong with being cautious right? He just finished locking the factory door when he heard a _clang!_ coming from the garage just a few meters away.

Yamaguchi's brows creased in confusion. He's sure he locked the garage earlier. Pulling at the chains around the factory door one last time, he slowly walked towards the garage to check the soft clanging sounds. With the lights emitted by the security lamps above the fences around the vicinity, Yamaguchi saw long limbs coming out from the garage, its doors barely half-opened. Yamaguchi gasped in surprised, picked up the wooden rake lying against the wall.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Oh _shit!_ "

The burglar jumped in surprise and hit his back and head against the metal door of the garage. Yamaguchi grimaced, can imagine the pain it caused.

"Ahh- fuck fuck _fuckity fuck!"_ The burglar slouched, cupping his abused back and head. "Dammit!"

Suddenly forgetting his sense of danger, Yamaguchi went closer to the injured man, whole body finally out in the open. "Are you okay?" Yamaguchi asked dumbly, "Ah, I don't think so. That was really loud- must be hurt a lot."

The man lifted his head in a swift motion, golden eyes glaring behind his glasses. That's when Yamaguchi realized that something's wrong. _Really wrong._

"Holy shit! A human! _You're a human!"_

His ears aren't floppy, his hair's of golden locks just like his eyes, his skin is pale and he's really big. He could pass a wolf if anything, but not a damn _bunny._

"Last time I checked, I am. Congratulations for stating the obvious." Yamaguchi just stared wide-eyed, his jaw slacked while the man glared at him. And then his eyes flickered into something like interest as he slowly stood up, towering over Yamaguchi. "What about you? You were just a small bunny earlier but now.. you look like a human to me." He tilted his head, encircling Yamaguchi as he inspected him. And then he stopped behind Yamaguchi and held both of his bunny ears and squeezed which made Yamaguchi squeak, "Except for _these._. Why are they so fluffy? Hmm.."

"S-stop! They're my _ears!"_ Yamaguchi cried then lifted the wooden rake in his hands when the man didn't stop _squeezing_ his damn ears. _Fucking rude!_ Strong hands caught the rake however, even before they hit the human. "Don't touch me!" Yamaguchi hissed.

"Tch." The human clicked his tongue as if he was offended by Yamaguchi's attitude - _the nerve of this man_! Yamaguchi thought - and loosen his grip on the wooden rake (but still holding it cautiously just in case the bunny tried to hit him again).

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Do you know that you're not supposed to be here? _You're not supposed to be here!"_

The human shrugged his shoulders, "But I'm already here." He said simply, as if that answers everything.

 _What the hell?_ Yamaguchi was about to open his mouth again when he heard the squish of wet grass being stepped on and his name being called. "Fuck!" Panicking, he pushed the human back inside the garage and pulled down the metal door. He didn't even had the time to calm his raging heart when a white-haired bunny came in his sight, a plastered smile painted on his lips.

\---

Tsukishima leaned against the wall next to the garage door, his arms crossed above his chest. How dare that fucking bunny to push Tsukishima back inside this freaking garage?

Then he heard said bunny's squeaky voice, "S-suga-senpai!"

"Yamaguchi-kun! I'm glad you're back!" Tsukishima's brows raised. He peeked at the holes in the door and saw another bunny. The newcomer is taller, white-haired and has a beauty mark under his left eye.

The bunny who caught Tsukishima rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah.. I wasn't really expecting to come back - alive even, to be honest." He admitted, tittering.

_So his name's Yamaguchi huh?_

Tsukishima inspected his bunny while the two busily converse. He was really different than what he saw earlier in his lawn. He was sure it was a bunny, but now stands in front of him a human, the odd pair of fluffy bunny ears the only evidence that he's not really a _human._. His hair's greenish black with a cute cowlick on top, his skin's a healthy pale and he's lean. He's wearing a brown jumper which shows his thighs that looks like a woman's.

The bunny must have noticed that someone's eyeing him because his eyes drifted to the garage door and immediately gaped when he saw Tsukishima's staring back at him. He turned his back at Tsukishima, blocking the other bunny's sight from the garage. This however offered Tsukishima the best view to ogle his back. The human hummed appreciatively as Yamaguchi squirmed anxiously, causing the bundle of fur above his cute ass to wiggle.

"Actually, I came here to invite you to the Palace. I feel bad not helping you with the delivery but I can't leave since Daichi and I are the ones appointed to look after the Kingdom while the King's on his honeymoon."

"It's fine Suga-san. I totally understand." He fidgets again and Tsukishima can stare at his cute wiggling tail all day. "As much as I want to, um.." he glanced back to the garage nervously then at his friend "I'm so tired, I think I need two weeks of sleep."

The white-haired bunny laughs at that and ruffled Yamaguchi's head "Okay. Just send me a letter whenever you need anything, hm? Hinata asked me to look after you too."

Yamaguchi nods, "I will. Thanks Suga-san."

When the other bunny's already gone, Yamaguchi pulled the door open and grabbed Tsukishima's wrist.

"Come with me."

\--


	5. HumanPet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to tell you that this is all dumb fluff and sugary shit - no angsty Tsukishima. Just a bored almost perfect young man. So if you find him kind of OOC well it's because of that. He had a very good relationship with Aki-nii in this universe.
> 
> \- Akaichi

* * *

Easter Island is a friendly place. Bunnies living here are peace loving creatures who love and cares for one another. They also live harmoniously with the other creatures that lives on the next island.

They have one rule however that needs to be obeyed no matter what.

_No human shall know the existence of the Easter Island._

This rule applies to all - especially to the Easter Bunny who annually goes to the Human World to send gifts. This is to ensure the safety of all the otherworldly creatures and keep the balance of the universe. Bunnies and the others love the humans - they're interesting. However, they are also known for their _unpleasant_ attitudes and behaviors. They're quite the curious beings and they might do something disagreeable once they knew the source of any magical powers.

And this is why Yamaguchi is anxious; scared even. He fucked up, and he fucked up big time.

He broke that one rule and brought a human here in the Easter Island!

He's dead. He's really dead once someone finds out about this. Yamaguchi wants to cry. He knew from the start that trusting the deliveries to him is a bad idea - the _worst_ idea. Yamaguchi bit his fingernails subconsciously as he walked back and forth in his bedroom an ineffective attempt in shaking off his raging nerves.

"Could you stop doing that? You look like you're having LBM and it's really annoying to watch."

Yamaguchi glared at the human sitting prettily on his bed. What irritates Yamaguchi the most is that the human looks like he doesn't have any care at all that he's somewhere that is not located anywhere in the human maps. Yamaguchi lifted his index finger and pointed it to the human's face angrily.

"You! What's your deal? Do you have any idea of what kind of mess you've made just by being here? What if you got caught?" Yamaguchi hisses, so close to being hysterical. "AND WHY THE FUCK YOU LOOK SO CALM IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION?!"

The human just leaned back, supporting himself with his arms and looked at Yamaguchi under his nose, a small amused smile tugging at his pink lips. _What the-- is he laughing at me?!_

The human shrugged. "I was bored and this looks fun." He said simply as if the words he said can solve all the consequences of this bad situation inside Yamaguchi's head. The bunny gaped at the human unbelievingly then groaned. He inhaled deep to calm himself. Another ineffective attempt.

"You need to go back to your world." Yamaguchi said sternly between gritted teeth.

"Tch. Do whatever you want. I'm your responsibility now."

"What?"

The human pushed himself up and walk towards Yamaguchi's direction. He's really fucking big and tall making Yamaguchi feels so small. He corners Yamaguchi against the wall. "You're the one who led me here. Meaning, you are responsible of me." He whispered next to Yamaguchi's floppy ears, his warm breath tickling the snow-white furs.

Yamaguchi shivered unwillingly then regretted it after when he saw the human's lip curve up in a sly smile. _He's toying with me!_ Yamaguchi pushed against the human's hard chest to create some space between them and glare. He glare hard while the human just smirk down at him.

The human's sultry voice resonated within Yamaguchi's head. _'You're the one who led me here. Meaning, you are responsible of me.'_ His doe eyes widened when he realized something: he can't let the human wander off the Easter Island or he'll be dead! He's the one who made this mess (it's the human's fault too but whatever) so he should be the one to clean up this mess. He was thinking really hard, his eyebrows knitted together, his lower lip in between his teeth that he didn't notice the human's grin widened as he looks at Yamaguchi.

The bunny gasped. "You can't go back."

"What?" Yamaguchi wants to grin as a revenge when the human looked confused all of a sudden.

"I couldn't let you go back even if I want to. The door that leads to your world closes immediately after opening and cannot be opened again unless it is the Easter Bunny."

There's this thing about that special door. To prevent some _naughty_ bunnies from _visiting_ the humans to their world, a special lock was made that can only be opened by a special key and the Easter Bunny's paw prints. The other side of the door can be opened by any bunny however so they can go back to the Easter Island whenever they want.

"But you're the Easter Bunny."

Yamaguchi shook his head. "I'm not. It's my friend. I'm just a substitute while he's on his honeymoon." He answered dazedly.

"That means..?" The human prodded him.

"Which means we have to wait until Hinata and Kageyama comes back." Yamaguchi was beyond horrified, unconsciously grinding his fingernails between his teeth.

The human pulled his hands, "Stop that. You're gonna ruin your nails." He scolded Yamaguchi who just clicked his tongue and glare. No matter how much he wanted to kill this human he isn't a killer - he can't even kill a bug without his conscience eating him after.

"Ugh! I can't do this!"

"When's your friend coming back?"

"Next moon."

"Fuck."

**. . .**

**Tsukishima Kei's POV**

The bunny sneered at Tsukishima's expletive, "Do you clearly understand our situation now?" He taunts, "We're stuck with each other for a whole month! What will happen to me? What about yours? Your life in the human world?"

Tsukishima was silenced. A whole month staying in the Easter Island means a whole month being gone in the human world too. Or probably longer - because of some time warp or something. He thought about his job and his family. He might get fired of being guilty from going AWOL and his family might think that he got abducted or something.

And then he thought about his old life.

_Well fuck it. I need a change of environment or else I'm gonna go insane and kill myself in the process._

He can find another job anyways and his family... well, he will cross the bridge when he get there. So as an answer to the bunny's hysterics, Tsukishima just shrugged his shoulders. As expected, the bunny stared at him as if he's out of his mind; which he probably was.

"Fine! We have no other options either way." The bunny sighed. "But since this is my territory we have to live by my rules. Understand it human?"

Tsukishima hide a sneer.

"Sure."


	6. Platonic Cohabitation

This is the golden rule set by the bunny named Yamaguchi Tadashi that needed to be obeyed while Tsukishima's in his house.

_Don't ever go outside the house or to put it simply, don't let anyone see you._

This one is slightly easy to do since Yamaguchi's house is quite isolated. There's this thick line of trees that serves like a wall separating Yamaguchi's house from the rest of the world. He doesn't even have a neighbor to say the least. And his lawn is really big and the back of his house leads to a wide and beautiful beach. Also, Tsukishima realized that no one visits Yamaguchi in the first week of his stay.

Maybe he doesn't have that many friends?

When the shock and adrenaline rush from all the unexpected 'vacation' of Tsukishima to the Easter Island dissolved into nothingness, Yamaguchi turned out to be awfully shy, blushing every second that Tsukishima feared he would faint from all the blood going to his head. Until he finally got used to Tsukishima's presence after a week and the human might not want to admit it but living with the bunny turned out to be surprisingly.. fine.

They fell into a routine. Yamaguchi would wake up early to cook breakfast for the both of them while Tsukishima will do the bed. He's sleeping on a futon by the way. Yamaguchi was adamant on not giving up his precious bed - what a charming host. Please note the sarcasm. Then the bunny would fix himself before he leaves Tsukishima to go to his work. He's a preschool teacher, that's what he told Tsukishima when the human asked out of curiosity. He will then come back by afternoon bringing lots of stuffs with him.

During those hours that Yamaguchi's at his work, Tsukishima would be left on his own. He would either clean Yamaguchi's house till they turned all sparkly, tend the mini garden, play with Yamaguchi's instruments or go to the sea to catch fish. Since Yamaguchi prefers vegetables him being a half-bunny and all that, he doesn't have a stack of meat in his refrigerator so Tsukishima must catch his own.

Tsukishima doesn't even want to think that he suddenly turned from a busy business man to a houseboy - or a very homey househusband.

Then when Yamaguchi's back, they would spend their time talking - the bunny's really curious about the humans so he ask a lot of questions. Or sometimes they would just sit there, basking in the comfortable silence.

Yamaguchi came back one day with a basket of ripe strawberries which made Tsukishima's eyebrows lift suspiciously.

"Hi." The bunny greeted happily when he entered the house. He really has a beautiful smile, Tsukishima realized. "So I saw this very old woman selling strawberries while I'm on my way home. She's like, super duper old and it just _doesn't_ feel right to let her still work you know? And then I remembered once you told me you like strawberries so I thought, 'why not just buy them all?'" He mumbled while setting the basket on the counter that separates the kitchen to the rest of the house. Tsukishima perched himself on one of the stool, picked up one of the red fruits and inspected it.

"Let me guess. You also bought these strawberries quite overpriced didn't you?"

Tsukishima inwardly grinned when the bunny's fluffy ears jerked guiltily. His grin widened when he saw the back of Yamaguchi's neck tinged with red. "I uh.. kind of... maybe?"

The human just sighed. The bunny was really a softy inside and out. "Good God. And these are just too many it can actually last us for another month."

"That's okay." Yamaguchi turned around to face Tsukishima while tying an apron on his back. "I can always bring some, or even half of what we will make to the school for the kids to eat. They would surely love it!" He beamed happily that Tsukishima couldn't help teasing him.

" _We?_ You mean whatever _you_ will make. I like _eating_ them but that doesn't mean I also like _making_ them. There's no way you can force me to even hold a spatula."

"Fine. You're such a lazy-ass."

"I clean your house so that argument is invalid."

"Whatever, _Tsukki_." Yamaguchi grinned teasingly that made Tsukishima cringe when his stomach made an unfamiliar somersault at the pet name.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

Tsukishima silently watched Yamaguchi as the bunny gracefully busied himself making a big strawberry shortcake. The serious frown was just too adorable that the human couldn't stop staring. Yamaguchi's skin is as white as the first snow of winter, just like his floppy ears - Tsukishima could still remember how soft there were against his palm the first time they met. He failed to suppress a grin when he remembered it.

Yamaguchi caught him and raised an eyebrow, "What are you grinning at Tsukki?"

The blond human placed his head on top of his crossed arm on the counter and grinned up at the bunny. "Nothing. Just remembered your unmanly shriek when I _squeezed _your ears."__

__Tsukishima's laughter filled the house when Yamaguchi blushed, tugging his ears protectively. "You're so mean Tsukki!" Yamaguchi pouts which only add to Tsukishima's mirth. He removed his glasses and wiped his happy tears so he didn't see the mischievous glint of Yamaguchi's eyes._ _

__He gasped when cold icing was wiped in both his cheeks. He gaped unbelievingly at Yamaguchi who just grinned cheekily and sucked his creamed fingers innocently. "Hmm. Icings ready. Yum." He mumbled to himself absentmindedly and started to spread the cream over the cake as if he didn't just nearly caused Tsukishima a heart attack when his little tongue cleaned the icing off his fingers. If it wasn't for the white cream covering Tsukishima's cheeks Yamaguchi would surely see the red tinge of his blush._ _

__"You little shit." Tsukishima tried to wipe the icings off his cheek. Yamaguchi turned to him, a naughty grin slowly creep up his face when he saw the look of Tsukishima._ _

__"Oops." He said shamelessly._ _

__And oh, it was on._ _

__Tsukishima stood up fast enough to almost knock the stool down and circled around the kitchen counter to tickle attack Yamaguchi. The bunny's heartful laugh filled the air as he wiggled beneath Tsukishima's hands until he was pinned against the wall. His arms were on top of his head bound by Tsukishima's bigger hand. His cheeks were red from laughing, small pants coming from his smiling lips and there was a happy twinkle in his eyes._ _

__Tsukishima was mesmerized._ _

__He reached out his free hand to grab the bowl of icing ang grinned down mischievously at Yamaguchi who grimaced in realization._ _

__"Oh no."_ _

__"Oh yes."_ _

__Yamaguchi's another protest turned into a gasp as the cold creamy mixture touched the tip of his freckled nose. Tsukishima's perfect brows were knitted in concentration as the tall human slowly stroke his creamed fingers to Yamaguchi's flushed skin. His look right now reminds Tsukishima of a ripe strawberry, red and sweet._ _

__Yamaguchi stopped squirming under him and just let Tsukishima make him into a human strawberry shortcake. He looked up at the human and can't deny the fact the human's really good looking. Tsukishima is actually the first human he had ever seen this close that his mind started wondering._ _

__"Are all humans as beautiful as you?"_ _

__Yamaguchi blurted out even before he could stop himself - his innocent question made Tsukishima froze. The human obviously didn't know what to answer to that that his mouth just opened and closed._ _

__The bunny shrugged, acting casually innocent even though his arms are still pinned above his head, "You're the first human I've met so I was just wondering. You're actually even more handsome than any bunnies I've met before. I mean, I wish I was as beautiful as --."_ _

__He didn't get the chance to finish that sentence when Tsukishima lifted his face and kissed him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> TBC  
> I really have to stop myself from writing new stories with all these unfinished stories of mine XD lol. Sorry not sorry. I just have to write or else I'm gonna go mad XD


End file.
